Perry
'''Perry Fitzgerald '''is one of the secondary protagonists in the Skelly Story Saga, and is a good friend of Skelly. He's also the brother of Pierre and Ace. Perry was first introduced in Chapter I of the Perry Story Trilogy. Appearance Perry is a Pumpkin that sports a bright red coat with black dots, and wears a black suit with a white undershirt and yellow tie. He also has a battle uniform which consists of black armor, orange boots, orange gloves, orange shoulder-pads, an orange diamond symbol on his chest, and a red cape. History Skelly Story Episode I Skelly invites Perry and Ace for dinner at the Skeleton Castle, and while they eat, they discuss about the story of Zutheros. After dinner, Skelly, Perry, and Ace proceed to visit "Las Vegas". Skelly eagerly runs to the casino, where he enters without paying. Skelly gets captured by the casino's owner, Baphomet, and his right hand-man Mr. B. Perry and Ace finally catch up with Skelly, and confronts the two. They send Perry and Ace to battle against a few debtors, these including Zombie, Astronaut, and Pirate. After battling them, and tell the debtors they are secretly trying to help them by forging their signatures, they happily assist Perry and Ace in trying to save Skelly. They also find out that Baphomet also stole a magical gem from an unlocated island. Perry and Ace eventually give the forged signatures to Baphomet. Baphomet, even though he thought they were the real signatures, he still sends Mr. B. to kill them off. Mr. B. sends them to his "hellhole", with an attempt to defeat them. Unsurprisingly, Perry and Ace defeat Mr. B., and gets sent to Hell by Baphomet, which he used several mech suits to try to defeat the pumpkin brothers. Again, they defeat Baphomet, and eventually save Skelly. Due to the defeat of Mr. B. and Baphomet, the casino was eventually closed down. Skelly and the Pumpkins put the gem back on the island, and heads back to the castle. They wave goodbye to Perry and Ace as they both head back home. Episode II The gem from the island was eventually found out to be the gem that Zutheros was locked away in, and broke free. Seeking for revenge against the Skeleton Kingdom, he revives the once dead Zeletron soldiers and has an apprentice named Garmadon. He sets an attack on the Skeleton Castle, causing the castle to burst to flames, as well as capturing Frederick. While Skelly was busy with helping to rebuild the castle, Perry and Ace head forth to four different locations through the orders of the Skeleton General to take back the lands that was once captured by the Zeletrons. They eventually make it to Zutheros' Castle, but get interrupted by Mr. B. again. They fight, Mr. B. gets defeated, and gets sent to Hell for all eternity. When they finally reach to the castle, a hologram of Garmadon stops them. He awaiting for them to meet him at the Quietus Asteroid, otherwise the space station will obliterate the planet. Perry and Ace meet up with Garmadon, they have a lightsaber battle, and Garmadon eventually falls into the core, assumingly died from the fall. In order to shut down the energy of the space station, there is a button that needed to be pressed. They find the button and press it, but found out it was a trap set by Garmadon. The Quietus Asteroid was put on self-destruct mode, and Perry and Ace quickly escaped, with the Quietus Asteroid exploding. The Skeleton Castle was fixed, yet they still have to defeat Zutheros. Episode III Skelly, Perry, and Ace head out to space, where they destroy the Zeletron airships. They also encounter Garmadon, who is found to be alive, yet they quickly shoot Garmadon's personal ship down. Skelly and the Pumpkins head back to Zutheros' Castle. They revisit the same four locations except they fight against four unique Zeletron soldiers with special powers to attempt to stop them. This however, is only just a quick obstacle for them. They eventually meet up to Zutheros' Castle, where he sits upon his throne. He tricks them by having them walk towards to him, by having them sent to Hell, as Zutheros made a deal with Satan. Skelly, Perry, and Ace encounter Baphomet and Mr. B. and fight them for one last time, which the two ended up being defeated. Again. Satan eventually decides to deal with them, and attempts to take their soul through a fight. The group eventually defeat Satan, and they get sent back to the surface. The group finally gets to the second floor of the castle, where they save Frederick. As they escape, Zutheros becomes infuriated with rage and kills Frederick. Skelly, Ace, and Perry get sent to the top of the castle and they fight Zutheros. With almost being defeated, Zutheros used his powers to fire an energy ball, which causes a temporary portal to another dimension. There as the dimension slowly fades away from existance, Skelly and the Pumpkin Brothers fight Zutheros for one last time. They triumphed over Zutheros and escaped the dimension safely. Skelly looked at his brother's spirit for one last time before they head back to the castle. Episode IV One month after the events of Episode III, Ralphie invites Perry and Ace over to his house for lunch. Skelly quickly runs to the house, and hurries the three to come to the castle. They get to the castle where they find out the castle has fallen into the ocean. Skelly explains that the Scorcher's Stone is a magical gem that has been passed on throughout the generations of the Skeleton Family, and whoever has a hold of it can achieve great powers. The Skeletons use the gem as a source for the castle, hence why it usually floats in the air. The Stone has been stolen, and Skelly believes that Garmadon has something to do with it. Ralphie gives them a walkie talkie so he can help aide the group. They jump on a plane and head to Garmadon's airship. When they reach there, they encounter Garmadon and a couple of two new enemies, these being Metal Perry, a robot replica of Perry created by Garmadon, and Hades, the brother of Zathos, which is helping Garmadon because Garmadon offered him $200M to help assist him. Garmadon explains that he can finally finish what Zutheros once started with the Stone, and send the three to Palmtree Prison. Skelly remembers that the only way to counter the Stone is the Three Chosen Shards, which are scattered in different places through Ring Teleporters. So they venture forth to their adventure, collecting all 3 Shards, as well as attempting to defeat both Hades and Metal Perry. They eventually make it to Stardust Galaxy, where Metal Perry currently has the gem in a lock-on energizer, fueling endless copies of Mecha-Skelly's and Mecha-Ace's. They eventually defeat Metal Perry by shooting missiles at him, and the Stone transports the three to the Quietus Asteroid Mk. II, Garmadon's new base. After avoiding endless obstacles and puzzles, they meet up with Garmadon and Hades, which Hades currently has the Stone. Garmadon flees out of the Quietus Asteroid as it goes under lock-down, and Hades transports Skelly and the Pumpkin Brothers to his castle, where he enlarged himself in size and start running towards them in a Yoshi's Island-like boss battle. They assumingly kill Hades, and are enthusiastic that they finally have the Stone. However, Garmadon quickly came to the scene as he takes the Stone for himself, and transports all of them to space. Through the power of the Shards, Skelly, Perry, and Ace all recieved Super-forms of themselves and set forth to chase after Garmadon, who is fleeing in a giant mech suit that is harnessing the gem. They effortlessly destroy Garmadon, retrieve the Stone back, and place it back to the Castle. The Castle, now harnessing the Stone's power, now has the ability to rise back up into the sky. Their last objective is to finally stop Garmadon and take down the Quietus Asteroid Mk. II once and for all. Perry Story Chapter II 9 months after the events of Chapter I, Skelly meets up with Perry and Ace. They found out that Korblox is after the 5 Blocks of Life, so they went on a journey to defeat Korblox and got a hold of the Blocks. To avoid any further stealings of said Blocks by any other villains, Perry destroyed them. Chapter III After Korblox was supposedly defeated, 6 months later, Skelly and Ace meet up with Perry at his house, and later Pierre. They found out that there was a new evil that awoken, that being Korblox's son, Kyle. They need a group to help defeat Kyle. They gathered friends such as King of Spartans, Doombringer, Zathos, and Sergeant Cut-Throat. After getting everyone, they head to the Fuel Facility. They needed to burn the extra fuel for the Doomsday Device that Kyle created, along with destroying other devices and weapons Kyle has made. Once they get to Kyle's ship, Skelly and Ace fought against Kyle, defeating him. Shortly after this chapter ends, Skelly Story begins. Side-Stories Ace's Sleepover Skelly and Perry sleepover at Ace's house. Skeleton Castle Attacked Perry visits the old Skeleton Castle, which he finds out that it has been attacked by the Zeletrons and later finds out that they captured Skelly. However, Frederick is gladly safe and helps Perry by sending him to the Zeletron's ship. Save Skelly! Skelly has been captured by the Zeletrons in an attempt to try and rescue Pierre. Perry followed suite with the aide of Frederick to the ship the Zeletrons are residing. Perry finds out that they have killed off Pierre, but still have Skelly captive. So Perry kills the Zeletrons, saves Skelly, and heads out of the ship. Later on, they visit Pierre's empty house. They did find out that after Episode III, Pierre went on his own adventures, as well as made some new friends, one of them being Ralphie. Ralphie shortly looked after Pierre's house, before moving in to Skelly's house after Skelly became King. Trivia * Perry is not invincible, but he can take damage from incredible forces of energy like infinity stones, or through severe emotional distress. * Perry is the CEO of an extremely wealthy company. Perry Fitzgerald Enterprises is worth more money than the world has ever created. Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Pumpkins